Twisted for your torment
by Becky Lawliet
Summary: Thalassa is engaged to Golden boy Xavier, son of Apollo. But she isn't like most girls. She doesn't want to be married to someone she doesn't love. But then a dark boy comes into her life, she has no idea how hard he is falling for her. And when he takes after his father in the kidnapping business, she's torn between leaving for her family, or staying with him. DARK MATURE THEMES
1. Chapter 1

I hated the gathering of Gods for the council. I twirled the hilt of my sword in my fingers and smiled slightly.

'Ready Thalia?' I laughed.

'I was born ready!' Thalia said back.

'clichè!' I shook my head and launched myself at her. I flipped over her and went to strike her back. She rolled out the way and suddenly was in a full battle stance. She swung her spear and it brushed my chest. I scowled and felt for any water sources nearby. Nine. I growled.

'The only thing clichè here is your battle style.' Thalia grinned. I glared at her and felt my blood boil. Provocation, she was trying to make me attack her. Fine. Then I would. It was my pride that would twist my mind. But I didn't. I simply willed myself to stay completely still, and concentrate on water. Thalia slashed at me, but when I focused, I was unbeatable. Well, partly unbeatable. I felt something surge inside me and grinned. This fight would be over pretty soon. I yelled out as I pushed water from around me at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus stumbled, soaking wet, her face turned from shock to rage. 'THATS IT!' She shrieked and thunder rumbled above us. That was it, I couldn't let her get near me or I'd be electrocuted. And with the threat of lightning literally looming above me, I had to match it somehow.

'C'mon Thalassa!' I was suddenly distracted by my older brother, Percy.

'Thalia! Get behind her!' Jason advised. I glared at him. He shrugged. Jason was Thalia's younger brother. He was my age. Sixteen. Barely, he was turning seventeen next month. Lucky git. I'm sixteen for another year.

'Come on Princess.' Thalia taunted. 'Come at me.' She held her arms out in challenge, I would answer Mortal meme style, how I always did when me and Thalia fought.

'Challenge accepted.' I smirked and clicked a button in the hilt of my sword, it turned into a small dagger and I threw it at Thalia. It whistled through the air, just skimming Thalia's ear, and giving her hair a small trim. I smiled triumphantly, until I almost got struck by lightning. I rolled to the side and hissed.

'No more talking!' Thalia yelled angrily. I tried to stay calm. Fights always got my ADHD running. I couldn't just not notice things. I fixed my mind on getting Tsunami, my sword back. Then I got hit. I felt like a million lightning bolts had hit me at one moment, in one spot. The force of Thalia's punch threw me backwards. The adrenaline meant it won't hurt as much as it should. I, however, let myself concentrate on something that wasn't of my concern right now. Thalia had gotten to me without even making a sound.

'time!' Jason announced. Thalia's anger faded and she helped me up.

'You need to work on double tasking.' Thalia suggested. 'Especially before the return of Persephone. You have to take part this year.' Thalia smiled.

'Shut up.' I scowled. 'Now what?'

'Guess we go back to our tents. We have to socialise with the girls tomorrow Lassa, we will be welcoming Persephone with them.'

'fine.' I sighed. 'Perce! C'mon! I wanna play Mythomagic!'

* * *

**Nico**

I hated being in this tent. It was black, with Greek fire torches, which reminded me of my room back in the underworld, but whatever.

'Go away Hazel.' I grumbled when my little sister sat down opposite me.

'I hate not being able to talk to people. They just run away. I came here because you're my brother.' Hazel sighed.

'Go make friends, don'to tell them who your dad is. Don't tell them you're Princess of the Underworld. Just flow with it.'

'children of Hades and Pluto don't "flow with it" Nico.' Hazel rolled her eyes.

'I heard they set up a tent for us. Well... For kids our age. Go there and leave me alone. I don't want to be around people right now.' I sighed. I really didn't want to be around people. Hades was pressuring me into getting married as soon as possible. Except I knew I wouldn't get married anytime soon anyway. No one every even looked twice at me. Especially when they found out I was Prince of the Underworld, the Ghost King. Then they started running.

'Come with me.' Hazel said and pouted. 'I want you near me. I hate the look on people's face when they see me.'

'Fine-'

'EVERYONE TO THE COUNCIL ROOM!' Someone yelled. Me and Hazel jumped. I guess the gods wanted us around for some sort of announcement. I grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her behind me as I walked towards the council. I saw so many other demigods laughing with each other. I saw the Princess of Wisdom scowling when the Prince of the Sea started walking along with the teenage Oracle. I saw the rebellious Princess of beauty staring at Prince of the sky as he passed her. I knew them by name. Annabeth, Princess of Wisdom, was smart and her mother's favourite, since she fought in the Titan War. Percy, Prince of the Sea... I felt some sort of pain inside me whenever I looked at him. Bad past. Piper, Princess of Beauty, hated how vein her sisters and brothers were. She strived to be who she wanted to be. Prince of the Sky, Jason. Percy saw Annabeth and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned pink. Jason linked arms with Piper and they walked together.

'PERCY!' I voice called. I turned my head to look at someone I didn't know. Her hair was long and black, trapped by a blue and green circlet, covered with sea shells. Her eyes were the same mix of colours. She wore the clothes of a warrior. She had a green stone hilted sword sheathed on her belt. Tears were running down her face and Thalia, Jason's older sister, ran behind her. Percy looked shocked when the girl threw her arms around him and sobbed. She whispered something, I saw her lips moving. Percy looked even more shocked when she stopped. Thalia stared at him. Percy burst into action, gently in latching the girl from him and storming forward, then suddenly breaking into a desperate run. Annabeth hesitated before racing after him. Thalia pulled the girl close to her. I was guessing that was Thalassa. Princess of the Sea. I'd heard stories... But I never thought I'd find her as beautiful as I did. She was beautiful, in an eerie sort of way. People, stared as they walked past. I could only wonder what was wrong with her. When everyone finally got into the Council room, they sat or stood at the Throne of their parent. Sure enough, the black haired girl sat next to Percy at the foot of Poseidon's throne, she didn't even look around, she just fell she looked straight at the floor.

'First off.' Zeus said, silencing the entire room. 'Poseidon and Apollo, is there something you have to say to anyone?' Zeus raised his eyebrows. Apollo grinned and stood up. Some Aphrodite girls fanned themselves, Apollo was, according to them "hot". I didn't disagree. But still.

'Xavier, my son-' the golden boy stood up and leaned against the Throne of his father. Some girls, not even Aphrodite, swooned. Thalassa stared still, not even reacting. '-is engaged to a... The daughter of Poseidon, Princess of the Sea, Thalassa Fonias.' Thalassa lifted her head and stared at Xavier. The two watched each other for a while. Shock ran along me. I never would have guessed... Why was Thalassa crying? Any other girl would be jumping for joy at getting married to a handsome young man like Xavier. Why was she so different?

* * *

**Thalassa**

I felt so betrayed. How could I marry _him_? How could I be expected to go through with this? It wasn't Xavier. Well, it was the fact _I didn't love him_. That made it the problem. That's what I hated, I didn't even like him. He was sure of his vanity and used it to his advantage. He was cruel. I could see it in his eyes. No. I wouldn't let something like this happen to me. I would not be forced into this. I will not be forced to belong to him.

'No!' I yelled and stood up. 'I won't!' I yelled and turned my back on them, on everyone. Just so they won't see me tear up. I walked out the Council room, not even looking back. I went to my room in my tent, and sat down. I sat there for a while, thinking of nothing. Well, I was thinking about how hopeless this was. As much as I would try to stop this, there was no way I could. I started crying. Water never effected me in anyway, I couldn't drown, I could control it, but I felt like I was drowning right now. This I what it's like to drown. Trying to reach for air, for hope, and not finding it. Drowning in water, the only thing to see it blue and everything tastes like salt. Drowning was the same as crying. You feel like you're dying. You can't find air. It lasts forever. Suddenly I had a thought. If I couldn't stop it... I could cheat it. Flirt with people, make it clear I was being rebellious against this. Make them angry. Yes. That's what I'd do. I'd make it clear I had no reason to do as I was told.

I would not be distracted in this battle for my freedom.

* * *

**not much to say on this other then...**

**THIS WILL BE DARK AS FUCK OK?! **

**EXPECT DARK THEMES. **

**DARK NICO**

**TAKING AFTER HIS DADDY NICO**

**VIOLENCE**

**SEXY TIMES, SMUTTY AND LEMONS**

**VICIOUS PLOTS**

**BAD ASS PERCY **

**BAD ASS THALIA. **

**UH HUH.**

**welcome to the deep dark part of my mind, new and old friends. It'll be fun... *evil laugh* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalassa**

Pathetic. Two hours I'd been here, crying my eyes out. I hadn't done anything. Percy hadn't come back. I was still crying when I felt an arm snake around my shoulders.

'Thalassa, don't you break down on me.' Thalia's soft voice hummed. 'Don't you even dare think about running away.'

'How could... Why...' I sobbed. Thalia tensed.

'Listen, Thalassa... I know all you want to do is read books or Manga, watch anime, play Mythomagic or eat salted peanuts and just be yourself forever, but none of us have a choice. Jason didn't have a choice when he was trained at Camp Jupiter. Percy didn't have a choice in the prophecy. I didn't have a choice with...' I sensed the pain within her. We didn't talk about "_the issue_" ever. 'You just have to be brave. And anyway, you could always go behind his back... I'm sure it was the gods idea, make an agreement with him.'

'Thalia... Are you suggesting I should...'

'Yup.' I looked at her and she winked. 'Lets go to the party tent!'

* * *

Well, maybe it was fun. I saw demigods, just from the Council room messing around, it was dark, but different coloured lights burst up around the room, lighting people's faces. I sat down at the back of the room, crossed my legs on a chair and sighed. I knew the song remix, but I couldn't be bothered to put a name to it. I felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I shivered.

'You must be cold.' I looked up and anger boiled inside me. His face was thin, his cheekbones high. His golden eyes were smiling themselves, his long lashes partly hiding them. I couldn't see his eyebrows beneath his messy golden hair. His clothes were white and gold, completely spotless. Xavier was flawless. I scowled at him.

'No. Not you. Go away.' I growled.

'that's not nice.' Xavier smiled. 'I simply wanted to chat.'

'Well I don't.' I snapped at him. I stood up and walked away. I couldn't stand being anywhere near him. He made no move to follow me. At least, for that I was grateful. I'd have to talk to him sometime. But I didn't want to. I just wanted to be alone. Alone. How can I be alone in this world? Everywhere I turned, something went wrong. Nothing ever went how the myths go. There is no happy ending for me.

There is no happy ending in the real world.

* * *

**Nico**

I hated this place already. Walking around, I could easily shadow travel away. But honestly, Hazel would be so pissed I wouldn't dare.

'Look. Kids of Ares or Mars.' Hazel whispered, nodding to a group of kids. Two of them were girls, Clarisse La Rue? Yeah, Clarisse and her sister Kerasen. They were Ares kids. And just behind them was a stocky Chinese looking boy. Frank Zhang, High Prince of War. Like Kerasen was High Princess of War. Kerasen had a pixie like face, red fire hair, amber eyes, and a belt of poison daggers. Her full name was Kerasen Arsenic. See, kids of the Gods didn't have last names, just so they couldn't work back to their mortal parents. She was closed, easily angered, her fatal flaw was her quick temper. She was to quick to attack on defence.

'Go over there. Talk about stuff with Kerasen or whatever.' I huffed.

'I...' Hazel stared at them uneasily. Kerasen looked over at us, as if sensing Hazel. Kerasen had met Hazel before. The two girls had spoken privately. Kerasen smiled and winked. Hazel started to walk off and I looked around. I saw Xavier, he was watching Thalassa walking away from him.

'It's a flawless plan.' He laughed. He said it in Italian. Obviously, no one else in the room had italian origin. But I did. 'She'll be mine, then she'll be dead.' I felt my heart stop in my chest. Was this guy... What? I went closer and listened to him speaking with someone. 'She'll marry me. She'll live for five days, long enough for me to sap her power, then I'll take her life.' Xavier laughed softly.

'No. You better be careful Xavier. Someone here will find out if you are clumsy about it. And when you attempt to destroy Olympus, with the power of the ocean, after Thalassa dies, it'll be... Suspicious?'

'It'll be to late by then.'

'How would you know?'

'No one loves her enough. Percy may say he cares for his sister, but what does he know? He only has time for Annabeth. He won't bother with her once we're married. Thalia won't be able to do a thing anyway. Jason hardly knows her, even if they are close in age. She has no one else.'

'Hmph.' I felt my mind go blank. How could someone plot to kill someone like that? Marry them, make them think you love them for five days, then murder them in cold blood? Just go get power?

_Destroy Olympus._

I had to warn someone. Only one person came to mind. The girl herself. I made my way quickly through the crowds of people until I saw her again, she was even more beautiful up close. But i couldn't let myself get distracted by her _face_ for gods sake. She was drinking a drink partly made of nectar, so I guess it must be amazing.

'Hey...' I said quietly, almost hoping she'd blank me.

'I don't know that voice...' She mumbled. 'Hm...' She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at me.

'I'm-' I almost choked on my own words. She was... Dark. Her eyes. Eyes. Piercing. green and blue. Gems. Words to describe her rushed through my mind, but none of them could actually compare to how she really was.

'First off, I'm Thalassa. Daughter of Poseidon and Princess of the Sea.' Thalassa raised an eyebrow. I shook myself from the trance and looked away from her.

'People mostly run away when they find out who I am.' I sighed. What was I even thinking? I heard her giggle. 'Why are you laughing?' I scowled.

'Because that's ridiculous.' She scoffed. 'Who would run away from you just because if your name? Or even your title...?' I looked around, to many people.

'Not here. I have to-' Suddenly Thalassa grabbed my wrist and pulled me off through the crowds. Her touch sent millions of electric shocks up my arm. I hated it when people touched me, but when she touched me, it felt fine. I didn't want to unlatch her hand and walk away. I wanted to follow her. She pulled me out of the tent and around the back, near the forest.

'Here then. No one is around to listen.' Thalassa raised an eyebrow.

'I'm... Nico. I'm the Ghost King. Son of Hades. Prince of the Underworld.' I waited for her to scream at me and run off or even slap me for going near her, but she simply chuckled.

'That it? You think I'd run away because you're some kid from the Underworld?' Thalassa shooked her head. 'I don't just push people away. I know how that feels. I wouldn't... I couldn't ever do that to anyone. Ever.' I saw a flash of pain in her eyes, and I wondered who had turned their back on her, to turn her bitter and distant and rebellious. 'So what did you want anyways?'

'I... I heard Xavier talking-'

'ugh. No thanks.' Thalassa covered her ears. 'I don't want to know.'

'But-'

'nope.'

'But-'

'_Nico_.' I froze when she said my name. No one said my name lately. No one. Apart from Hazel, Persephone and my dad. I never heard my name, never when I wasn't away from one of my family. It was weird and unnatural. But it sounded good. 'Since you said everyone runs away, you don't have many friends I'm guessing.'

'No.' I said, I heard the bitterness in my voice I hoped she didn't take offence. She shrugged.

'Now you have one friend. I'm a friend.'

'I live in the Underworld every month, with no break, until the Council. How can I have friends?'

'Make your own breaks.' Thalassa raised an eyebrow. 'You could emerge during summer or something. Come to Summer camp for half bloods. It's-'

'Thalassa!' I turned my head and saw Thalia, Zeus's daughter. I went to leave, but Thalassa grabbed my arm. 'Uh... Why are you hanging with a kid of Hades?'

'_Thalia_.' Thalassa face palmed. '_New friend_.'

'Huh?... Oh! Oh right. Well I'm just gonna find Jason... I'll see you later Thalassa.' Thalia awkwardly ran back to the tent.

'Want to see something really cool?' Thalassa crossed her arms.

* * *

It was cool. No, it was awesome. Thalassa led me through the forest surrounding the area we had for camp. There was a lake, and it was glowing. All different colours, pink, purple, yellow, orange, red, green, blue.

'Why is it doing that?' I asked, slightly scared the water would... I don't know explode? Do something that could kill us both?

'Its hard to explain. You sort of have to _see_ it.' Thalassa shrugged and flicked her wrist, the water replied to her movement and a small amount -enough to fill a sink- floated up towards me. It was coloured yellow. Inside were... Tiny creatures... So small I almost couldn't see them. But they were there, seemingly dancing. 'They're called the Sea Lights, for obvious reasons. They light outside my bedroom window every night.' Thalasaa said fondly, coming close to the bubble of water.

'Just your window?' I asked, still staring at the Lights.

'I'm scared of the dark. Dad ordered it that until I... Until I'm brave, I will have them outside my window. They were created for me. But I set some free.'

'How can you be around me if your scared of the dark?'

'You, my good sir, are different. One, you are nice. Two I like you. Three, I like dark people. I just don't like _the_ dark.'

'Why do you like dark people?' Thalassa sighed, not answering. I stared at her. Her eyes reflected the yellow, so it was like I could see inside her soul, the colours in her iris looked like electric bolts connecting to the whites of her eye, a pathway to her pupil. She opened her mouth.

'Maybe because I'm dark myself.' She said taking a deep breath. I saw water well up in her eyes and almost collapsed. She didn't react. I hated crying. It stressed me out seeing people cry. She didn't even do a thing when the tears spilled over her eyes. 'That's why I can't marry Xavier.' She whispered. 'I can't and won't love him. He's to flawless. He's to perfect. He's to calm.'

'"Flaws are what makes us strong", is that what you bid on?' I raised an eyebrow.

'I have more flaws then you would think.' Thalassa sighed and I only just realised she was talking from inside the water bubble, only slightly. She must not even notice what she was doing. Until the bubble popped and she fell forward, also knocking me over. She fell ontop of me and our faces smashed together, making it look like we were kissing, it felt like it to. Thalassa gasped and stood bolt up blush furiously. I stayed in the floor, shocked and pleased. How could I be pleased an engaged girl just fell on me? Oh that sounds wrong. 'i... Uh... I think I have to... Uh... Sorry but I have to go.' Thalassa said and sprinted, I mean she literally was gone in a weird puff of dust behind her.

* * *

**Thalassa**

'THALIA!' I yelled when I put the thing on. The thing was suppose to be the celebration clothes. Thalia laughed when she came in.

'Oh don't you look like a cutie little Thal.' She teased. I growled. It was creamy white long fabric with a dusty pink and faint yellow daisy belt. Flowers. Spring. Persephone. Fuck you all. I hate flowers. Ugh. 'Can't wait to see you in a wedding dress.' I shuddered. It had been three months since the Council. Three months since I met Nico... I shook my head. Can't think about Nico. I'm marrying Xavier. Doesn't mean I can't cheat. I don't want this after all. I can't lay that on a Nico, they'd hate him more. But still. But no. No. I couldn't do that to anyone. It was impossible to save myself through another person, it wasn't anyone's fault but my own.

'Don't Thalia.' I hissed. 'Shut up.' I walked past her and changed back into my normal clothes.

'you can't be embarrassed about it you know... You'll have to... You know about adult stuff right?'

'Thalia!' I gasped and went red. '_No_! I'm sixteen I do know but no. Xavier ew.' I shuddered.

* * *

**Nico**

'Tellll me what's bothering you Nico!' Hazel pleaded.

'No.' I snapped. 'I don't have to tell you shit Hazel. Leave me alone.'

'You've been saying that for months!' Hazel scowled. 'Don't make me call you that name.'

'What name?'

'Nicolas.'

'Shut up!'

'Whats going on with you two? You are giving me a headache!' Me and Hazel snapped our heads back and fell silent. Our dad was raising his eyebrows at us with a moody expression, 'first off, Nico, come with me. Hazel, go find your step mother.' Hazel nodded and walked off, when she was out of sight, Hades sighed. 'What is going on Nico?'

'I think... One of my friends is in danger.' I gritted my teeth.

'_Friends_?'

'She's one of Poseidon's kids. Thalassa. At the Council. We met, she explained everything and said she was my friend-' I left out the bit where she fell on me and -accidently- kissed me, which the thought of made my head go light. 'And I heard Xavier said he was going to kill her.'

'Hm. That's a tough one, considering she's technically your cousin.'

'Godly side doesn't count. You told me that.'

'Your step mother.' Hades tapped his temples. I blinked.

'What does Persephone have to do with this?'

'i brought her here didn't I? What do I do when I think she's in danger? The Titan war? I brought her here and she stayed. And every now again your step grandmother Demeter comes as well but whatever.'

'Are you saying... I should bring her here?' I shook my head. 'I can't kidnap her.' Hades shrugged.

'Fine, let her die. Doesn't matter to me anyway. Do what you want to do Nico, maybe she'll fall in love with you if you save her life and you can finally get married. Or not. You could just gain a new close friend.' I hesitated. I wanted to bring her here, but wouldn't she be safer with Percy? No. They'd never believe me. I had to protect Thalassa my own way. I couldn't just let her die.

I was going to bring her here. As soon as I could.

* * *

**Shit Nico. **

**Just blow this issue through the roof why don't you?**

**Hades gives the best advice ever. **


	3. Chapter 3

'DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO WEAR THIS?' I groaned. 'Flowers. Why flowers?'

'Because she's the Goddess of Flowers idiot.' Percy raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you ever listen to Grover? He says this every time it comes close to Spring time you silly kid.'

'I'm not a kid.' I gritted my teeth. 'I'm sixteen. Sixteen years old. And engaged... Hey, do know how i'm sixteen right? I haven't even lived yet and I'm expected to be a wife for some stuck up pretty boy! Ugh. And I have to do as I'm told.' Percy was silent. I did the belt up myself and turned on my heel, walking into the white pumps and sighing.

'Thal.' Percy said, his voice echoing in the large room. I didn't turn around. 'Just so you know... I'm happy to have a sister like you. I don't want you to be married. I want you to live how you want to. I'll support whatever you chose. I'll always be here for you. I love you sis.' I paused, letting those words sink in. _Whatever you chose. _Don't lie to me Percy. Don't.

'Swear on the Styx. Swear it.' I hissed.

'I swear all those things I just said on the River Styx.' I turned my head and met his eyes, I knew how cold I could look sometimes, I could make myself look fierce and cold and all those things. I did now.

'I chose freedom. Whatever the cost brother mine.'

* * *

'Lighten up!' Thalia lightly punched my shoulder. She looked ridiculous in what she was wearing. I had to stop myself from laughing. 'Yo Apollo girl.' Thalia nodded at a girl my age, she was pretty, golden blonde hair and eyes like the sun, bright and warm. She smiled at me. Soon she'd be my sister-in-law. Oh gods.

'Hi! I'm Belle.' She smiled. I didn't smile back.

'You know who I am.' I mumbled.

'Tell her what we do.' Thalia said and ran off somewhere.

'So basically, this is an ancient thing, every time Persephone comes back from the Underworld, Demeter worries. Sooo she sent one of her demigod children. A girl, under twenty and of course, virgin. As goes everything in this world. Anyway, Persephone talks to the girl about everything in the Underworld and how she's been and all that shit-' I raised my eyebrows at her curse words. '- and some girly stuff if you know what I mean. Private things. This girl reports it all to Demeter. So Demeter can see how Persephone is being treated. Poor goddess, Persephone is always tired when she comes up. She tells us everything. And she stays here for about five days, like we will. To make sure she is alright, and then she leaves to find her mum. Just like that!' Belle grinned. 'That's what we do. We listen. You are a virgin right?'

'Yeah of course.' I blushed. Even the thought of that sent my mind spiralling towards thoughts of Xavier. And surprisingly, Nico popped into my head. I blushed a deeper shade of red. That was embarrassing. I hope no one could see into my mind right now. They'd be traumatised for life. For _after_life. For a very long freaking time. 'Or I wouldn't be here DUH.' Belle laughed softly. I decided I liked having a bit of light in my life right now.

'My brother talks non-stop about how great you are, even though he's never met you. I think he's right. You are pretty fucking awesome.'

'Oh wow an Apollo kid used a curse word. _Again_.'

'Oh Thalassa, Daughter of the Sea,

You are annoying to a tolerable degree.'

'that was weak.'

'I'll work on it for the wedding.'

'Wow great way to plan ahead.'

'Oh my gods you really are annoying.'

* * *

I never thought I'd say this about a person, but I liked a person. Belle was a nice person. I was sort of weirded out about the way I thought of Nico. I didn't like Xavier. Thalia was like an older sister. Percy was already my brother so I had to like him. Jason... Didn't know the guy very well. I apparently laughed when he stabled his lip. I was one messed up kid I guess. But Belle was funny to be around. It was half day when we went into a meadow, a certain part already growing flowers. Belle said that was where Persephone would come from. I still didn't understand why she went through the ground. She could just use a boat. Freaking gods that make everything harder for me.

'So what now?' The Demeter girl said while making something grow under her hand. 'It's weird to think my half sister is a Goddess.'

'It's weird to be in the same house as my half brother.' I raised an eyebrow. Ah yes, my _other_ brother. Triton. He was irritating.

'Whats he like anyway? Percy just said he avoids him. But he never says anything.' Thalia asked.

'Well... Apparently Triton wants to drown us, but we can't be drowned, this one time I heard he tried to poison my peanuts after I kicked him once. But I didn't notice. Plus my resistance to poison kind of helped. And he said he was going to kill Percy in when Percy was sleeping but of course he's a bit of a pussy especially since Percy is Poseidon's favourite son and all. Of course, me being his only daughter, I don't really talk to him much. Amphitrite hardly haves a girl so she kind of likes me I guess. She was the one who taught me about uh... You know and about mythology. I think I have a pretty awesome step mum.'

'Hera isn't very nice to me.' Thalia sighed. 'Or Jason. It's highly annoying and she pisses me off.'

'i don't have a step mum. I guess I'm lucky like that. But I don't actually know if my dad is married or not. If he is she never shows up. I have to ask my sisters about the birds and the bees.' Bell shrugged. 'I think I do... I don't remember.'

'That's slightly depressing.' I raised an eyebrow.

'This sucks.' Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite sighed.

'Hang on.' The Demeter girl furrowed her brow and looked straight ahead. 'Hey uh... Thalassa, go get some water from the stream, quick time.' Thalia threw me a water skin and I shrugged, walking off to this stream, it lead into a small pong from a little waterfall. It was quite peaceful. Instead of kneeling down and getting water straight from the fall, I used my powers to make it come to me. I leant against a rock and sighed as the water skin filled up.

'Hey Thal.'

* * *

**Thalia POV**

Just as Thalassa disappeared into the trees, the ground burst and Persephone popped out. She was beautiful, I had to say. A dress of Spring flowers and a matching crown and just sprouting flower buds. She sighed and sat down in the most graceful way.

'Persephone, you have returned.' The Demeter girl smiled brightly. I think her name was Sitari. Which was "Wheat" in Greek. Nice one Demeter.

'Yes, nice observation.' Persephone sighed again. 'It's so stuffy down there. I'm so thirsty.' Thalassa should be back by now. She should be back. I couldn't help worrying. I remember when she was born, hearing my step mother and dad talking.

_'That baby Poseidon had, it's a little girl.' Hera shook her head. 'She'll be spoilt. Imagine how-' _

_'It's really not of my concern Hera.' Dad sighed, hardly listening. _

_'The baby's mother died in child birth. The baby crawled into the sea. Poseidon's calling her Thalassa, which is so cheesy. It means "Sea" in new Greek.' _

_'How did a newborn baby crawl into the sea?' _

_'Who knows? All I know is I don't think that lady died of her own pressure. I have a bad feeling that baby is going to be powerful. More powerful then what Percy is suspected to be.' _

_'But it's a girl.' _

_'Sexism! A girl can be strong! But I still don't understand. Why did the baby knowingly crawl into the sea, as a newborn baby, and Poseidon questions none of this? He is a fool.' Hera scowled. I ran back to mine and Jason's room and recall the information to my baby brother, literally baby brother. _

When I met Thalassa she was two years old, her first time at the council, and she was being carried by Poseidon's wife. Even if the toddler could walk, Amphitrite kept her within grabbing distance. Maybe Amphitrite pretended Thalassa _was_ hers. But it didn't seem it. Thalassa came right over to me and named all the bands on my jacket. I had liked her on impulse.

'Thalassa should be back in a second.' Belle smiled at the Goddess. Persephone looked at her, then at me, a confused look on her face.

'Thalassa... Oh! That's right. Yes, you won't be seeing her again.' Persephone shrugged. My heart froze. What did she mean by that? She seemed to see the fear in my eyes. 'My so- step son, he said he needs to take her with him. Sounds like what Hades did to me. You know that man-' That was it. Me and Belle ran off towards where Thalassa had gone. Belle knocking an arrow to her bow. I was running as fast as I could, feeling my blood freeze and the sudden need to call Percy or Jason.

* * *

**Thalassa**

'Nico!' I gasped. 'You... Where are you?' I looked up over the rocks and suddenly got poked in the back. 'Jeez Nico what-' Nico clamped a hand over my mouth and I protested highly.

'Shut up before someone hears.' Nico hissed. I pushed his hand away and raised my arms.

'The fuck is wrong with you?' I whispered. 'You shit! You aren't meant to be here.'

'Listen.' Nico said firmly. He had a dark look in his eyes suddenly, I decided to shut up and listen instead of arguing more. 'Xavier is going to kill you when you marry him.' A silence fell over us, until I started laughing. 'What?'

'Nico that's stupid! Xavier wouldn't hurt a fly!' Nico's face darkened.

'You aren't taking me seriously? It doesn't matter. I'll show you later. You have to come with me.'

'No.'

'What did you say?' Nico looked slightly angry and frustrated. The fuck?

'I said no Nico. I'm being forced to go with you. You can't make me. You'll have to prove this... This... Stupidity to me before you even think about taking me places and if you want to take me on a date-' I think he sensed I was joking because he actually growled at me.

'Come on!' He yelled suddenly and grabbed my wrist. Before I could do anything, I was dragged into complete darkness. My worst nightmare. I screamed but I couldn't even hear myself. I was in the dark. The dark. No. No N-


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia**

'SHE ISN'T HERE!' Belle said frantically.

'Thalassa!' I yelled. Where the hell did she go? What happened to her? 'Oh my gods oh mygodsohmygods!' I said frantically, still calling her name. Where had that freak taken her? How did he even get here? This place in banned at this time of the year. The small waterfall caught my eye. _Percy_. Percy yes! I had to call Percy. I requested the IM and the image of Percy lying in his bed made me huffed.

'WAKE UP!' I yelled. Percy jumped out his skin and dropped from his bed. He looked at me questioningly.

'What?'

'Thalassa's missing. Persephone came up and said Hades's freak of a son took her. We got here to late. She's gone.' I said bitterly. Percy stared. Then his face turned thunderous.

'Call Jason. We need a team. I'll tell my dad. Contact as many people as possible.' He said in his this-is-war voice. I nodded. The image faded. I could only imagine how mad he was right now. I called Jason.

* * *

**Percy**

Tons of things went through my head, my sister had been kidnapped. I ran straight to the forges. Looking for Tyson. I found him eating a peanut butter sandwich.

'Hi brother!' Tyson grinned. He must have realised my grim expression and his smile dropped. 'Whats wrong?'

'Thalassa has been kidnapped by a Prince of the Underworld. Thalia just called me.' Tyson blinked his one eye, and suddenly he was mad. Very mad.

'We must attack!'

'Wow, Tyson, we have to be calm about this ok? We need a team first. Thalia and Jason have obviously said they'll come. Come, we're going to tell dad.' Tyson followed me out the forges and toward our father's throne room where he spent most his time. We went in without clearance and Poseidon stared blankly.

'Percy-'

'Thalassa's been kidnapped. Son of Hades. Me and Tyson are going to the surface to sort this out. Right now.' I said, I couldn't handle a lecture about barging into the throne room right now.

'Are you positive?'

'Yes. I am. Very serious.' I knew I was being a mad man, going up without sorting something out. I needed to call people. I needed to call everyone. Annabeth. I needed to call Annabeth. 'But I need an group of demigods. It's a quest. Both royals of the sky have agreed to come with us.'

'You'll probably need a Charmspeaker.' Someone suggested. I looked to my side and saw Thalia again, her IM slightly fuzzy. 'Jason said he knows a Princess of beauty that can help out. And a builder, you know Prince of Machines? Lee or Leo or something? And we need Annabeth. Royals of war probably. Kerasen daughter of Ares is first choice as always, but then of course Frank is famous for his abilities to change into animals.'

'Don't geek out on me Thalia. You make calls. Me and Tyson are coming up.' I said and turned on my heel, leaving to go to the surface.

* * *

**Nico**

She fainted when I was shadow travelling.

'damn it.' I hissed and picked her up, pulling her into my arms bridal style. Her limp body felt so fragile. Ghosts and what not stared as I went by, I was used to that. Hazel suddenly appeared from nowhere with a grin on her face.

'Hey dad was looking for you- NICO!' Hazel gasped when she saw. Thalassa in my arms. 'what happened?'

'Nothing Hazel, need to get to home.' I said through gritted teeth and carried on. Why hadn't Thalassa believed me? She laughed at me. That made me really angry. But now I knew I made a mistake I couldn't reverse. I just had to go along with it. Hazel trailed behind me and opened the door to the house for me. I walked up the stairs to my room, Hazel still behind me.

'Nico... She looks like Persephone in the summer...' Hazel said softly and quietly. 'Almost exactly... if she didn't look she... Watery.'

'well she is Princess of the Sea Hazel.' I sighed and gently laid her down on my bed. Now I actually looked, I realised she was right. She resembled Persephone in the summer... Maybe it was the flowers or the clothes... But she did look like Persephone. I left her there and went out my room, locking the door behind me.

'Did you seriously take her here? Nico this could cause a war-'

'It's not my fault. She's in danger. She's my friend. She won't listen to me. I have to protect her.' Hazel grinned when I spoke. I scowled at her. 'what?'

'you have a crush on her~' Hazel chuckled. I felt myself blush.

'no way!'

'Listen bro, I know you said you had a tiny crush on a dude this one time, doesn't mean you are gay, you could be bisexual.'

'Hazel please don't.'

'You wanna _hug_ her.'

'No.'

'You wanna _kiss_ her.'

'No.'

'You wanna _touch_ her.'

'_HAZEL NO_!' I yelled and felt myself go completely red. 'sciocca bambina.' i muttered as I walked away down the hall.

* * *

**SHORTSHORTSHORT I KNOW I KNOW BUT SERIOUSLY I HAVE BAD WRITER'S BLOCK SO BARE WITH ME FOR A WHILE **

**meep**

**:3**


	5. Sorry

Sorry guys, not gonna be able to update for 2 weeks cause I'm on holiday in Mexico and the internet in the hotel sucks, I can't get it on my iPad so I'm using my mums. I won't be gone for long, so do not fear, I shall return, whenever I can find internet, I will update, I promise. When I do, this message with be deleted.

Ok bye

~ Becky


End file.
